Analyses of blood samples for the presence or absence of antibodies or antigens are used in the diagnosis of diseases, such as HIV infection, hepatitis, Lyme disease, prenatal profiles including TORCH (an acronym for: "Toxoplasmosis, Rubella, Cytomegalovirus, Herpes") profiles, as well as other infectious disease profiles. Presently, such serologic diagnoses are often performed by standard indirect fluorescent immunoassay. On a standard indirect fluorescent immunoassay, an antigen, which is the coupling partner for the antibody to be detected, is first affixed to a solid support medium such as a glass slide, a paper membrane or the like. A sample of serum from the patient is then allowed to incubate in contact with the affixed antigen for a period of time sufficient for the partner antibody, if present, to become attached to the affixed antigen. The support surface is then washed to remove all unbound antibodies. A reagent consisting of a labelled antibody to human immune (antibody) globulins is next brought into contact with the support surface and incubated for a time sufficient to cause linkage of the labelled material and any traces of the patient's antibodies which may have bound to the fixed antigen. The excess reagent is then washed off and the support surface is examined to determine if any label is present. Examination of the prepared sample is done visually, or by by spectrophotometry or fluorometry. It will be appreciated that the aforesaid procedure requires multiple specimen handling steps, including washing, and analysis techniques, and is thus labor intensive and time-consuming. The aforesaid procedure can detect the presence or absence of only one antigen-specific antibody per test, but cannot differentiate between specific IgG or IgM without further testing, nor can it detect multiple antigens and/or antibodies simultaneously.